


Writing Practice

by FuntimeLilly



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A bit of brotherly love, M/M, Warning there is fontcest in here!, go ahead and give requests if you want, just me practicing, writing promptes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuntimeLilly/pseuds/FuntimeLilly
Summary: This is my first time writing something in this website. Just a way to see if this is easier than using Wattpad.
Relationships: Nightmare&Dream (DreamTale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 4





	1. Dream is now human and a female

**Author's Note:**

> Write in the moment I am planning to make something involving UnderTale.  
> I'm also using a prompt generator so I can get an idea on what to create.  
> I used a Sans AU generator because why not.  
> Dream Sans is going to be my "victim" today.
> 
> Prompt: Dream woke up and found that he is a girl now + he (or should I say she) is also human
> 
> Hope Y'all enjoy!

Today was exhausting! Dream thought as he got into his pajamas.

Dream had a really rough time. He never knew how bad it could be to deal with Blueberry on a sugar rush.  
Blue ate chocolate, he went all over the place like a toddler, smashing down walls, let's not forget the fact on how fast he was.  
Dream couldn't even imagine what would happen if Killer got a sugar rush. Killer is the second most hyper skeleton in the whole Multiverse, who knows what would happen if HE got a sugar rush.

It took almost an entire day to calm Blue.  
Dream tried not to think about how long a hyper Blue took, what matters is he needs sleep, NOW!  
No one wants a grumpy Dream.

Dream turned off the lights in his bedroom and climbed in his bed.  
He laid his head on a pillow and pulled a blanket over him, ready to sleep, until someone came in.

"Dream?" a deep but familiar voice called.

Dream sat back up quickly to see this "intruder".

"Nightmare?" Dream asked quietly, trying not to yell. "What are you doing here? Can't you see that I'm trying to sleep?"

"No reason. Just checking up on you."

"... Whatever," Dream said along with a small yawn and just decided to go to sleep, Nightmare can do whatever.

Before Nightmare could say anything, Dream was already fast asleep. All Nightmare can do now is smile, get closer to Dream and laid his hand on Dream's skull.  
"Sweet dreams, brother," Nightmare said while kneeling down and gave Dream a brotherly kiss on the cheek.

Then Nightmare left, closing Dream's bedroom door, and then teleported to his castle so he could go to sleep as well.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was a new day. Birds are already singing. Flowers looking all colorful as usual. It's a beautiful day.

The sun lit up Dream's dark room a bit, enough that it woke Dream.

Hmm, why do I feel weird? Dream thought.

He got up from his bed and walked to the bathroom.

He turned on the lights as soon as he got in the bathroom, immediately blinded from the brightness of the small room.

He closed his eyes and covered some of the light with on of his hands.  
He opened his eyes, trying to get his vision to focus.  
He paused for a second.

His hand... it's different.  
His hand is covered with skin.  
Both of his hands are.

He then looked down to his feet; more skin.  
He rolled up his pajama sleeves and pant legs; more skin.  
Did he all of a sudden became human?

"What in the world-" Dream covered his mouth immediately.

His voice didn't sound like himself.

He wanted to make sure if he heard something different so he started to hum a random tune.

Dum Da Da-Dum Da Da Da-Da Da-Dum Da Dum Da-Dum Da Dum Da-Dum  
He hummed that tune from, what was that game? All Dream could remember from the title is the words "Five Nights". It's been awhile since he visited that universe, but that's not important.

He then hummed a different tune.

His voice sounded like as if a young girl was singing.

Gentle, light, angel sounding.

Dream rushed to the bathroom mirror just to make sure if there's something he should "take note" of.

He froze.  
What he saw in the reflection was shocking to Dream.

What happened to me?

He started to panic and ran out of his bathroom.

What would Nightmare think about this? Dream thought.

He went and got some clothes on that might fit his now human body, grabbed his phone and ran out of his house.

He then snapped his fingers and teleported to Nightmare's Castle.

Thank heavens he didn't teleport INSIDE of it.  
Besides, Nightmare doesn't allow any visitors in without permission.

He stared at the big door, afraid that once Nightmare or his other friends see him, they are going to attack him right on the spot.

He pulled out his phone and texted to Nightmare.

Dream: um, Nighty?

Nightmare: what's up, Dream?

Dream: I have a bit of a problem.

Nightmare: What is your problem? Where are you?

Dream: I'm outside of your castle doors...

Nightmare: alright... what is your problem, tho?

Dream: you'll see.

Nightmare put down his phone on the diner table and stood up and went to the door.

"You alright, Boss? You didn't even finish your breakfast," The skeleton with a hoodie over his head asked Nightmare with a worried tone.

"Can I eat your food since you technically don't want it?" A Skeleton with a hole in his skull asked with his tongue out ready to devour the entire plate.

"go ahead, Horror," Nightmare said.

As soon as he left the kitchen, there was already growling sounds from the hungry skeleton.

Nightmare just ignored it.

Dream was pacing back and forth in front of the huge entrance, thinking on how to explain his problem.

Then the door started to open, having the goopy skeleton come out and shut the door lightly and jumped a little as soon as he saw Dream.

All that they could do is stare at each other.

After a long minute of having the most awkward staring contest, Nightmare finally spoke.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPENED TO YOU!?" Nightmare yelled, confused.

"Hey..." Dream shyly replied.

-TBC-


	2. WARNING!! FONTCEST AHEAD!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by my cousin.
> 
> Don't worry, there's no sin in here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry if the text is way too closer together.  
> I don't even know what happened.

"Who wants to play Truth or Dare?" Undyne asked with a determined face.

Everyone got together into a big circle.

"Hey Paps, would Sans want to play with us?" Frisk asked.

"HMM, LET ME GO GET SANS! HE SHOULDN'T MISS SUCH AWESOME GAME!" Papyrus said with excitement and ran up to Sans' room.  
Not a second later and Papyrus is already out of the room carrying a sleeping Sans like he is holding a soccer or a basket ball.

"Alright, who would go first?" Frisk asked after Papyrus placed Sans on the couch.

"I WILL!" Papyrus screamed.

"UNDYNE! TRUTH OR DARE!" Papyrus asked the determined fish.

"Come on, Papyrus. Everyone knows I'm not that big of a chicken, of COURSE I'll choose dare!" Undyne answered. A lot of dares, a lot of destruction. Mettaton soaked with water, Toriel wearing Papyrus' shades, Undyne wearing a Mew mew Kissy Cutie costume, and Sans on the couch still fast asleep. It was now Mettaton's turn. Mettaton got great ideas for both dare and truth, he just have to ask Papyrus before he can say either. "Alright, M-Mettaton. One more and we're done for tonight," Alphys said. Mettaton nodded and began to ask. "Papyrus." "Yes, Mettaton?" Papyrus said trying to keep quiet since everyone in Snowdin is probably asleep by now. "Truth or dare?" Mettaton asked. "I PICK DARE!" Papyrus answered. "Alright. I dare you to kiss someone in this room, BUT it's got to be someone you love very much, someone who has always been there, someone who makes you feel happy. Someone who you want to be with until you die." Mettaton explained with a flirtatious look. This dare made everyone stare at Papyrus, waiting for something to happen. Mettaton asked this because he wants to know if Papyrus truly loves him as much as Mettaton loved Papyrus. "OH, THIS IS EASY!" Papyrus said. Everyone got more curious. Mettaton has his fingers crossed, praying Papyrus is going to kiss him. Frisk and Alphys is ready to blow if Papyrus doesn't do this quick. "The answer is way to obvious," Papyrus is ready to explain his answer before he gets the dare done. "There has always been someone with me all the time since day 1, when I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, was born. He may be annoying, but I wouldn't be where I'm at right now if it wasn't for him." Mettaton can't help his excitement, he is ready, ready to... wait just a minute... Did he say... annoying? Mettaton was called many things but ANNOYING? Clearly that was a mistake, right? Before Papyrus can say who it is, he glanced over at Sans, who is finally waking up. Sans opened his mouth to speak but he was interrupted before he even got the chance. CLANK The sound of two skulls being softly smashed together, Papyrus kissing Sans where his "lips" should be if they even have any. BOY was the room silent. Everyone, especially Mettaton, have their jaws wide opened. Everyone was shocked from what they were seeing, even Sans is shocked. It didn't took long for Sans to pull away to catch some air. "D-Did I miss anything? I mean... I get I was asleep for quite a long time but..." Sans started to ramble on, confused. "It was a dare, dear brother." Papyrus told Sans. "Who-Who gave you the dare?" Sans asked. "Th-that would be me." Mettaton answered. "I'm sorry but you made the terrible decision of telling him that." Frisk told Mettaton. "What do you mean, Darling?" Mettaton was confused until he glanced back at Sans, seeing that his eyes are nothing but full on pitch black. It's like if you put a flashlight in there, it's still going to be full black. GULP "Y O U H A V E T E N S E C O N D S T O R U N B E F O R E I K I L L Y O U" Sans threatened Mettaton. "SANS! I UNDERSTAND THAT YOU ARE MAD BUT HE PROBABLY DIDN'T KNOW I WAS GOING TO PICK YOU! He wanted me to give affection to whoever was very close to my heart and that person was obviously you! I may not show it, only because you are SO annoying, but you are my big brother. You were always RIGHT there when I needed you, you never left my side, you helped me so much so I could meet my dreams, and I don't want all of that to end, not now nor later. You are the most important person to me." Sans didn't know how to respond nor react, all he did was cry. He didn't know what he was feeling. Happiness? Grief? Is this what happens when you remember so many RESETs that you forget about those who actually care about you since the beginning of time? Probably. "Sans? Did I say something wrong?" Papyrus asked with worry. He was afraid he might of damaged his brother with his own words. "All of these RESETS, Genocide routes, seeing everyone die and die over and over again, witnessing the end all over again, and yet... someone still somehow cares... when I can't get myself to care at all... *sniff* I... I c-can't-" Sans started to sob hard into Papyrus' chest. Everyone in the room (expect Frisk and Papyrus) was confused on what Sans have said. "Um... Paps, what does he mean by 'resets' and 'genocide'?" Undyne asked. "Let's just say he has been getting nightmares," Papyrus explained, avoiding the fact that he also knows the about RESETs because of a "tiny flower". New day, same routine. Sans woke up finding himself in Papyrus' room. He must've accidentally fell asleep after that small "outburst". He tried to leave the bed but a long arm around his waist is preventing him to move away. Papyrus. Papyrus had a strong grip on Sans. Well, maybe it doesn't hurt to sleep for JUST a few more minutes. -END-


End file.
